No Meteors This Time
by balletvaki
Summary: A Smallville/Twilight fanfiction! When the Cullens and Bella go off to Smallville, someone slips up and Clark and his friends start suspecting who they really are. Who's secret will be revieled this time? The one of Clark Kent or the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!! So, I absolutely love Smallville and twilight so I asked myself: why not make a fan fiction of them both? It's not exactly the same. Well yes but you'll have to pretend some things. And I didn't watch much of seasons 3, 4 and 5 but the rest yeah! Enjoy! **

**1) Let's pretend that breaking dawn occurred before they finished high school. **

**2) Let's pretend that Clark, Chloe, Lana, Pete, Bella, Edward and Alice are in the same grade and time zone. **

**3) Let's pretend that I know the weather of Kansas and in winter there isn't much sun. **

**4) I don't exactly know how to compare vampire speed and strength to Clark's so, let's pretend it's the same. **

**5) I didn't see season 3, 4, and 5 because my TV cable didn't work at that time and we got it like a year later… so, I found out that in season 5 it's when they go to college. I don't know anything about the college I don't even know if they went to college in Smallville or anything. If someone would want to give me some information I would love it. So, let's pretend I do know and it happens to be a college next to Smallville high. **

**6) Smallville doesn't really exist but Forks does. So, let's pretend that Smallville is slightly bigger than forks. **

**7) Like I said I didn't watch seasons 3, 4 and 5 complete, I mean I saw some episodes. I **_**did**_** see when Pete leaves and when Chloe finds out but, I just don't know in what year of high school they were at the moment. So, let's pretend that in their last year of high school Pete hasn't left and Chloe still doesn't know. **

_You can do it. You can do it. _

Took a deep breath through my nose, the smell of corn filled my nostrils, and I exhaled through my mouth a few times with my eyes closed.

Arms circled my waist and lips kissed my hair. "Are you ready love?"

"Not completely. What if something happens? I've never resisted so many humans together before, Edward. I'll just put our family in danger and I—"

"Bella," he put his finger in my mouth, "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone. Would you really believe me capable of that? I know that would bring you great pain. I won't leave you out of my sight."

He placed the full power of his eyes on me and I lost my train of thought as I looked deep into his golden eyes. My eyes were golden now too but they were no comparison to the beautiful, dazzling ones of Edward, I was sure. He caressed my head in his hand and kissed me deeply.

"Would I let you hurt someone?" he asked between kisses. This wasn't the first time he had pulled this one on me but, I couldn't help it.

"n—yes." I answered without thinking. My head was in a daze right now, blurry with smoke. Both my hands were around his neck, his, one in my face the other around my waist, both of us pushing us closer.

"I won't Bella. Trust me." he pleaded breathlessly.

"I do." I answered, giving in, gasping.

"We have to leave—" a voice by the door croaked, breaking us apart. "Ugh! This house isn't as big, so if you'll do things like that get a room. Rose and I have been resisting temptation." Emmett announced rather smugly.

"You won't last Emmett." Edward said chuckling against my neck, leaving goose bumps.

"We'll see about that!" he challenged. "Let's just go." Emmett opened the door wide with a meaningful look at us. I laughed.

It was true the house was smaller and it had been the biggest we could get a hold of in such short notice. An exactly 6 bedroom house. One for Esme and Carlisle, one for Rosalie and Emmett, one for Jasper and Alice and unfortunately… the other 2 were individual beds –not that we needed them—and too small for 2 people and because we were the 'youngest couple' Edward and I got separated bedrooms. Esme and Carlsile's room had a small study next to it, but you could only enter it through their bedroom. Renesmee had stayed in forks with Jacob. He was more than okay with the idea of me going away for a while to see if I could control my thirst, he was actually excited but, he insisted on staying with Renesmee. His argument was that he couldn't bring the whole pack with him and couldn't go a month without Renesmee. We had to agree, also since if I couldn't resist my thirst then we would have a problem with the pack, not that we wouldn't if I didn't resis my thirst here.

Unwillingly, I left Edward's arms and went for my new books and my school bag that were in the bed, which was yellow and pretty comfy. The house wasn't a big deal but it was very welcoming and nice. All the bedrooms were pretty much the same, except for the space issue. They had a mirror, a closet, a bureau, a bed, a window, wooden floorboards, floral wallpaper and, in exception to every other bedroom, my room had my old rocking chair in it.

"Let's go love." Edward grabbed my free hand and led me towards the door with a grin. There was a big hallway with 7 doors –5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms. The hallway ended in the stairs, straight and traditional but somehow graceful. The first floor was a big open space, pretty much as the one of the Cullen house only smaller. From the top of the stairs you could see it all. There was an elegant living room with charming sofas, a wooden dinning table for 10. A pleasant kitchen with a small table in the middle of it and beneath the stairs was another bathroom. It had many plants, decorations and paintings. It was homey.

Our neighbors: cornfields and about 200 meters away, was the Kent farm. It was winter so there wasn't much sun, like Forks we could go out in the day, we only glowed a little and it seemed normal enough. Still, as a precaution we were all wearing long-sleeved shirts and jeans. We had brought the Volvo and Mercedes with us. Carlisle got a temporary job at Smallville Medical Center.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the sofa, Carlisle already dressed for work, Alice and Jasper were sitting in the small kitchen table, Emmett was swinging his arms as if stretching with the car keys in his hand, and Rosalie was leaning on the dinning table. All of them waiting for us it seemed.

"We're late." Rosalie informed us, getting up and out the door --which had a window on it and a curtain over it-- towing Emmett.

Alice jumped up and danced her way to the door too with Jasper following. A small bye was heard from outside with Alice's chirpy voice.

"Good luck dears." Esme said lovingly. They both got up and Carlisle went out the door too, with a nod to us and a small smile.

We said our goodbyes to Esme and faced the baking heat. Odd weather this place had. It was hot, not as hot as Jacksonville but hotter than forks, still clouds covered the sun.

Carlisle took his Mercedes to work and we took the Volvo. Edward and Emmett in the front and the rest of us crammed in the back seat. Alice and I got the window seats. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper where headed for college but it was next door so, we took the same car. Alice rolled the car window down and gazed out. She breathed in.

"It's an amazing weather isn't it?" she commented brightly. She screwed up her face in concentration and then added: "Hey, do you hear that?"

We had just passed the Kent farm and to both sides, cornfields. We all became quiet and listened intently. All I could here was the wind rushing past us and a… something I couldn't put my finger on it.

"They're footsteps." Edward choked with wide eyes.

"They can't be footsteps they are too fast." Rosalie contradicted.

"Maybe there's a vampire we didn't know about." Emmett guessed.

"They're too heavy to be vampire's." Jasper said.

We stayed listening. The 'footsteps' were faster than the car and soon faded away.

"Well whatever it was it's gone." I said, putting it behind us.

Edward sped up and in a matter of seconds we were there. Edward parked in the school parking lot in a one try, fast move, leaving people watching curiously. We all got out and I caught girls staring at the guys. I felt particularly jealous. I turned around and found some guys staring at me too. I turned around quickly and waited for my cheeks to turn tomato red but they didn't. I was still not accustomed to that.

"Nice wheels man." A guy with jeans, brown boots and a yellow, kind of beige, flannel shirt complimented excided, hitting Edward playfully in the back. He opened and closed his hand some times, stretching it and mouthed "ow." I snickered and so did his friends.

"Thanks. I'm Edward," Edward greeted, "this is Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper." I gave a little wave at the sound of my name. Alice said 'hi' brightly, Emmett said 'whasup?', Rosalie nodded and so did Jasper.

"I'm Pete Ross, this is Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan." He presented their friends and each said hi. Chloe was looking sideways towards Jasper, which was looking around and I felt Alice stiffen up next to me. I grinned as I saw her glairing over Chloe's head. They had the same spiky short hair, only Chloe was blonde and Alice's looked prettier. She had a long red bag with butterflies, was wearing blue jeans with a purple skirt over it and a red blouse. I was sure Alice wasn't just fuming because she was peering at Jasper but because of her outfit too no doubt.

"Hey! You're our neighbor, right? The Kent farm?" Emmett crowded.

"Yeah, I am. I guess now I know who bought that house." the guy with a blue jacket and red t-shirt answered politely. He was tall and had brown hair. He was very handsome.

"Well, we better get going. I have to go organize things at the torch." Chloe said pulling Clark, "nice meeting you."

"See you later man." Pete said and ran towards his friends.

"Did you see what she was wearing?" Alice shrieked outraged after they were gone.

"They seemed nice Alice and besides this is a small farming town." I said. Taking a deep breath realizing I had been holding it for as long as they were there. I hadn't really resisted the smell. Why hadn't I breathed in? Tested myself with 3 people instead of a whole class? I groaned internally.

"Yeah, but it's also industrial! Didn't you see all the Luthorcorp plants?" Alice asked with a hysteric edge.

Alice started mumbling things about how people have no sense of fashion while I started hyperventilating and worrying.

"Well, Rose and I are off," Emmett said and led Rosalie away from the parking lot towards the building neighbor to the high school with one arm around her waist, "you coming Jasper?"

"In a minute," Jasper answered, "go on Alice and Edward. Bella will catch up with you later."

Edward looked at Jasper questioning and then went completely expressionless and gave him one nod, walking away. I was curious. What did Jasper want?

"Bella, I know you're worrying and I'm going to be completely honest. It's not going to be easy." He started after Edward and Alice were gone, "for me it wasn't and I had to wait a longer time to even start going to school. But, you're stronger. You have an amazing self-control. I'm sure you'll do fine. You're like none other newborn I've met."

Jasper smiled and I was shocked. Jasper was giving me advice?

"If you feel you can't endure it just leave and hold your breath. Alice will surely see you after some time and will go with you. Edward chose this town for a reason you know?" he explained, "After a meteor shower hit this town a lot of bizarre things happened and if something_ is_ to happen we can blame it on that.

"In my first day at school I almost killed someone," he continued after a pause, "but, I resisted and felt incredibly good with myself by the end of the day. I'm sure you'll do great." And without another word he left towards the college.

I stayed there a few minutes waiting for it to sink in. It had helped a little bit...I guess, just didn't make me feel any safer. Then, I took a deep breath and approached the building with a "Fly to Victory; GO CROWS!!" banner.

**So, what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it cause I sure had fun writing it! Leave me a review please please. It will make my day! Next chapter will be a Clark POV! Oh and any information you think could be useful for me on seasons 3, 4 and 5 too. Thanks for reading!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Remember to keep doing it! Please… pretty please? =D so… I've finished watching the 3****rd**** and 4****th ****seasons! Just the 5****th**** to go. Pete left before senior year… and Chloe doesn't have the same spiky hair…I wondered when she stopped wearing it like that. lol! This is more of a 1****st****/2****nd**** season fic though they are in senior year. =D Enjoy! CPOV! Lois **_**is **_**already in the story too. **

"Clark! You're going to be late for school!"

I sped down the stairs and grabbed the toast waiting for me. I chewed it slowly. I had plenty of time. I smiled at my mom while she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You've already missed the bus." She said reproachful.

"Don't worry. I'll be there in less than a minute." I said and grinned. She rolled her eyes again and walked towards the sink.

My dad entered then. He took off his gloves and drank a glass of cold water.

"Morning sleepy." He greeted, I laughed, "We've got some new neighbors."

"Really? Someone finally moved into the Ambler's house?" Mom asked surprised.

"I thought you said it was too expensive for anyone to want." I recalled chuckling.

"Well, it is Clark. Guess we know the type of people that live there now." He said squinting to the window as if hoping to see them. All we saw was a Volvo and Mercedes leaving the house.

"Don't be such a quick judge dad. Not all rich are Luther's." I reminded him.

He laughed, "I know son, now get to school." I looked at the clock. _Shoot! _

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I shouted and ran out the door.

As I'd said, in a minute I was there. I'd passed the neighbors' cars on my way and met Chloe and Pete.

"Once again Clark Kent misses the bus and still manages to get in time." Chloe crowded as we walked towards the parking lot.

"Clark takes short cuts, right Clark?" Pete said nervously. He was always worried that Chloe was on to my secret.

"Yeah." I answered simply. Chloe just laughed.

I saw the Volvo approach, fast. It entered and parked making the car screech. Pete exclaimed and clapped looking at the car with a grin on his face, as were other people. Chloe looked taken aback.

"They should slow down." I protested, maybe my dad was right.

"Come on man! I never see you telling that to Lex Luther." Pete said jokingly and approached the car while my neighbors exited their car. They weren't only speeding but there were four on the backseat as well, obviously no seatbelts were on.

We approached them and I as we did, I couldn't help but gape at them. They were all incredibly beautiful. They were all pale and had flawless features. Everyone was staring at them…with apparent longing. They had similarities but, they didn't seem like brothers and sisters. Pete eyed the blonde girl, who looked older than him, and approached confidently. Chloe and I followed close behind.

"Nice wheels man!" Pete greeted and clapped the bronze-haired guy on the back. Then, retrieved it and mouthed "ow." I chuckled and so did the others. He was slender, still muscular but not enough to think it would cause that on Pete.

"Thanks. I'm Edward," His voice was like nothing I'd ever heard. It was…silky, "this is Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper." Bella was the girl next to him and she was incredibly pretty. She had chocolate-brown hair, and looked very shy and nervous. She gave a little wave at the sound of her name. The girl named Alice was to Bella's left side. She had spiky black hair and looked pixie-like. She said 'hi' brightly at us. Rosalie was the blonde girl Pete was eyeing but, by the looks on the guy next her with his arm around her waist, she was unavailable.

_Bringing your boyfriend with you when you moved? _I thought disbelieving.

Emmett was the guy with his arm around Rosalie's waist. He had curly black hair and was heavily built, and Jasper was next to Alice. He had blonde kind of hair and was looking around. They were all wearing long-sleeved shirts and jeans but somehow looked very elegant, all of them extremely pale, with dark shadows under their eyes which were all the exact same color; golden.

"I'm Pete Ross, this is Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan." Pete presented us and I came back to my senses. I said hi and so did Chloe, who was eyeing Jasper. I rolled my eyes. These guys would be the new crushes for everyone no doubt. I wondered if they'd done acting or modeling. Maybe that's why they were rich. They certainly had the qualifications for it.

"Hey! You're our neighbor, right? The Kent farm?" the guy with curly hair called my attention with a deeper voice that was somehow the same. Not the same as the same sound but, silky too… in a way.

"Yeah, I am. I guess now I know who bought that house." I answered truthfully.

"Well, we better get going. I have to go organize things at the torch." Chloe said pulling me, "nice meeting you."

"See you later man." Pete said and ran towards us.

After we were at the steps of the school we began talking.

"Damn! Did you_ see_ them?!" Pete exclaimed. I laughed.

"I know! The blonde guy was so cute." Chloe said laughing, "Well, I _do _have to go organize things at the Torch. See you later."

"Looks like someone's stole the Kent charm." Said Pete.

"What charm?" I asked grinning, "You did quite an impression there Pete. How's your hand?"

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up! But that guy was _hard! _It was like I smacked a rock, _and_ I will get at least one phone number."

Pete, Chloe and I were sitting on our desks before class started, talking randomly, and as normal procedure, the teacher introduced the two new students in to the class.

"These are Bella and Edward Cullen," the teacher said in a bored voice. They both smiled and looked at each other at the sound of their last name, "we'll make them feel welcome right guys?" Several _yeah_s and _aha_s were heard.

They sat at the only two desks available. Suddenly, Bella's face changed. Her eyes opened wide and she had her mouth close tight. Her eyes turned darker. Edward looked at her with concern and panic. He put one hand on her back and said something to her quietly and I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"_Bella, if you need to just leave."_ She shook her head and closed her eyes. _"Are you sure?"_ she nodded, _"Okay, just hold your breath, love."_

_Love? _ Boyfriend/girlfriend too?

They were in total stiffness. They hadn't moved an inch. They were completely still. I wondered what that had been about. He'd spoken so low, not even a whisper. I was sure no one could've heard it, even if it was whispered into their ear.

I kept throwing glances at them not being able to pay attention to anything else. How come this family that suddenly moves here gets my attention so easily? Bella took a tiny breath --as if she was afraid of breathing-- after sometime and closed her eyes, concentrating on something. Edward looked at her cautiously. After some breaths she gave him a tiny smile and he smiled widely. Then, she turned her attention back to the class but Edward was still looking at her, worrying, caring.

The bell rang and they were the first out.

"That was weird." Chloe said picking up her books.

"So, I wasn't the only one that noticed, huh?" I asked with skepticism.

"Are you kidding? Everyone was watching them. Not only because of the insane beauty but… what was all the whispering about?" Chloe said while she put the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"Maybe she was sick or something?" I suggested. Maybe some bad odor got to her and made her want to throw up. Their conversation would make sense.

"That family is definitely weird." Pete said and we all agreed.

We went to our lockers, Pete and I, which happened to be close to _their _lockers. The girl named Alice was with them now. They were all grinning widely and Edward was looking at Bella with a little too much fondness. I increased my hearing again.

"_Bella did great."_ I heard Edward say proudly.

"_Yeah, I figured since I didn't get any visions of possible murders. Jasper will be so amazed."_ Alice singed. Her voice was high-pitched and chirpy.

"_Well, he did give me some encouragement." _Bella replied.

"_Why didn't he think Bella could do it?"_ Edward interrupted angrily.

"_No, he truly believed in her. He just… didn't think she wouldn't even cause a few visions for me and believe me, I was searching."_ Alice answered slowly.

"_The point is I did it okay?"_ Bella said clearing the atmosphere.

"ARE YOU SUPERHEARING THEM?!" Pete screamed into my ear.

"Ow!" I protested quietly and covered my ears as I returned to normal hearing.

"Sorry, I guess that answers my question." He turned back to his locker and placed the lock on it. He was just whispering.

"Yeah I was. I was just… intrigued." I explained and put my lock on it as well. "They are talking weirdly, of visions and murders?"

"Don't you think maybe your ear was playing tricks on you?" Pete asked disbelieving.

"I don't know what that was all about."

"Think they are meteor freaks or something?" Pete muttered.

"We'll have Chloe check it out." I muttered back. We turned and I could've sworn they were just looking at us and by the look Pete gave me I could tell he felt the same way. Their lips were moving so fast they seemed to just be shivering. Alice nodded slightly and took off smiling. They didn't look back at us.

"Scary." Pete whispered.

The principal came up to them and we couldn't help but watch, everyone was watching them anyway.

"Miss Cullen, have you gotten to know your student advisor? She'll be showing you around campus." The principal informed them.

"Er, no. No one told me about that." she answered frowning.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. How about you Mr. Cullen?"

"No, I didn't know either."

"Oh, well, I've assigned you with two friendly students. Mr. Kent come here and present yourself." He said waving at me. I approached awkwardly with wide eyes. Pete close behind me. "Edward this is Clark, Clark this is Edward."

"We already knew each other, actually." I said and laughed nervously not looking at them. Maybe he had heard me? But, _how_ could he have heard me?

"Oh, well, good. You make sure he knows every inch of this campus by the afternoon." He said pointing to all directions, "and for you I've assigned Lana Lang. I just saw her around the corner."

Edward gave me a small, polite smile and took off after the principal. Lana would be perfect for that job. We walked around the corner of the hall and Lana was there in her locker. She looked around as we approached and raised her eyebrows at me, nodded and laughed. I smiled back.

"Lana, Bella, Bella, Lana." The principal presented them and took off giving us a thumbs up. We all turned to look at Bella and she had the same expression as in the class only her eyes seemed darker and she seemed to be making a bigger effort. She was grabbing Edward's arm and squeezing it tightly, only his skin didn't seem to be even the least affected by her effort, like it was as solid as rock. She had her other hand balled in a tight fist and her teeth gritted together. He pried her fingers away.

"Bella?" he asked with concern and she didn't look at him, she stared into space holding her breath.

"Are you okay?" Lana asked approaching them.

"Don't, wait, please." Edward pleaded anxiously, putting his hand in front of Lana. She stepped back startled.

Out of nowhere, Alice was there, next of Bella. She had panic written all over her face though she was hiding it quite well.

"Hey Bella! Come on I need to show you something." She said and gave a meaningful look at Edward who sighed. She pulled her away easily with Edward's help. Soon they were out of sight.

"I should go with them." Lana offered walking towards them.

"No, don't worry, she'll be okay. She's just sick." Edward said smoothly, looking straight into her eyes. He looked quite sincere but I couldn't help but think he was lying. Lana nodded.

"I guess you'll give me the tour later." He told me seriously and walked away towards the exit Alice and Bella had gone through. He walked faster than anyone. It was surely the speed of someone running though he seemed to be walking.

"Was it something I did?" Lana asked frowning.

"Nah, they're just weird." Pete reassured.

"I guess." She said and chuckled nervously. The bell rang. "Better get to class. See you later."

Lana left and Pete and I just stared at each other.

**So, what did you think? Please please review!! I know this story may be a little OOC-ish… what did you think about the Clark pov? It was sooo hard to make. I'm not good at writing things that happen on TV. Lol! =D REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!! It's been a while since i updated this story lol! I'm updating ALL my stories today because of my "one-year-fanfiction" anniversary!!! Yay!! Enjoy!! **

**EPOV**

As soon as I was out of the school and the eyes of hundreds of witnesses, I ran as fast as I could towards the house. Bella had been great, considering it was her first time around so many people but, what happened just now? Why did she lose control like that? I couldn't control my feelings. I didn't know if they were hatred towards the girl or towards the boys or sadness towards Bella or proud of Bella because she resisted. Although not quite.

I saw Alice's vision. Bella _was _going to attack that girl. I cringed at the memory. I wouldn't let that happen. We _hadn't_ let that happen. I was worried, what if Bella lost all confidence? One thing was for sure, I wouldn't tell her about the vision. And what about those boys? I hear them talking, they were talking about us. They were suspicious. Especially Clark the other one, Pete, was just curious. Weirdest of all, I couldn't hear Clark's thoughts. I could hear the ghost of them. Like there was a wall of steel protecting them. My "ear" couldn't hear them properly.

I passed the Kent farm and 5 seconds later I had arrived. Bella was outside, looking sad and worried, sitting on the porch steps. I could hear Alice and Carlisle talking inside. I went over to Bella and held her in my arms.

"What happened love? You were doing to well." I asked her softly.

"I don't know." She answered, her voice breaking. I couldn't take seeing her like this. "That girl just smelled _so _good." she flinched at the memory. "Alice thinks that maybe she's my siren."

"What?" Bella's siren? Here? The thought of Bella finding her siren _here _was absurd. "Are you sure?"

"They're discussing it right now but, I don't wish to know about it really." She said sadly.

"Don't worry. You can resist sirens. Just like I resisted you and that girl smells nowhere as mouthwatering as you do." I told her with a small smile.

"She does to me. I can just imagine what I could've done if Alice hadn't taken me away." her voice was barely audible, "Edward, I felt so little. I could feel my control slipping away. I thought I would kill her. It was horrible." She put her head in my chest and hugged me, trying to block the memory. I stroke her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Come one, love. Let's go inside."

We talked, Carlisle, Alice and I, about the possibility of Lana being Bella's siren. In the end, we decided she was; we were sure. Though we didn't know what to do about it.

"We can't let Bella go back. What if she _does _lose control? Do you know how she would feel afterwards? I can't let her go through that." I argued.

"We can't just simply drop out of school, Edward." Alice contradicted.

"She's right Edward. We've been here for less than a day. Leaving would just arise more suspicions." Carlisle agreed.

"I don't care! We…" Bella entered the room.

"Edward, I _want _to go back. I want to resist my siren. I want to prove, to test myself."

"bella…" i couldn't let her do this. I couldn't let her get hurt.

"bella… you _do _know that tests can fail." Carlisle told her softly.

"I know Carlisle but I think it's a test I can pass." Bella said confidently. "I can do it. I _want _to do it." I looked at Carlisle pleading.

"If that is what you wish Bella. Of course we can't not take precautions."

"Of course, and I won't be close to her constantly. I'll find a way to avoid her and just be around her when it's necessary." Bella said with a small smile.

"I really think you can do it Bella." Alice encouraged.

"Thanks Alice." Bella looked at me. I hadn't taken my eyes off of her since she had said that she _wanted _to go and be around her siren. "Don't worry." She told me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I sighed and embraced her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt love." I told her and placed my head in her hair.

"I'll be careful."

"I won't let you out of my sight."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She giggled.

**CKPOV**

Pete and I hadn't had time to go and ask Chloe to check out the Cullens. Though we were sure that she was probably already doing it herself. The final bell rang and school ended for the day. We couldn't take the image of the girl from our heads. We kept talking about it though we never got nowhere near a conclusion of what happened. We now realized that it happened so fast that no one besides Lana, Pete and I had seen it.

We hadn't seen Lana either not any of the other Cullen kids. We walked towards the bus. I looked towards the silver car that was still there. then, I saw some of them. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie –I thought those were their names—were approaching the car. I couldn't help myself.

"_Where are they?" _Rosalie said angrily. _"It's bad enough we have to actually _go _to school." _

"_They're probably just late Rose." _Emmett said calming her down.

"_I'll call them." _Jasper offered. I heard the dialing of a phone. _"Alice? Where are you?" _… _"Oh… really?" _he sighed sadly. _"Poor Bella. Okay, we'll be right there." _

"_So?" _Rosalie asked impatiently.

"_Bella lost control and they had to leave." _

"_I knew it. She's still a newborn for god's sake! I knew it was a bad idea from the start." _ Rosalie exasperated.

"_Rose, cut her some slack. She _is _still kind of a newborn." _Emmett said.

"_let's just go. We'll come for the car later." _

I walked over to them. They started to head towards the road.

"Hi!" I called

"Hey!" Emmett greeted.

"Uh, aren't you guys going to take your car?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"Edward has the keys and something happened that they had to leave so…"

"You can ride the bus." I offered.

"I'm fine by running but thanks." Jasper answered. 

"Well, I'm not. My heels will get ruined." Rosalie contradicted.

"Fine. How much do we pay?" Jasper asked.

"I don't really know but there are a lot of seats left. Just tell the driver you're new and he'll let you in for free." I said and laughed.

"Okay. Thanks!" Emmett crowded and headed towards the bus with Rosalie by his side and Jasper close behind.

Pete questioned me about it but I told him that I'll tell him later. As I had said, the bus driver cut them some slack and let them in for free. I didn't know how much it was for one trip but Pete and I got it for the year.

They were quite the whole ride while every eye was on them. Pete and I didn't talk much either.

"See you later man." Pete got off and waved awkwardly to the Cullens. They waved back except for Rosalie.

The next stop was my house almost everyone had already gotten off.

"Bye!" I said.

"Bye and thanks for telling us about the bus." Emmet said.

"No problem." I got off and walked towards my house reviewing the weirdest first day in school.

When I entered, I saw my mom with another woman. She was pale and extremely beautiful like the Cullens. They were chatting and laughing. They were baking.

"I'm a terrible cook though I do try my best." The woman said laughing.

"Practice is all you need." My mom encouraged, helping the women take out the cookies from the oven. "Oh, hi Clark!"

"Hi mom!"

"This is Esme Cullen." My mom presented her and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Same here. I came over to present myself and get to know our neighbors. I'm sure you saw my children there?" she asked nicely.

"Yes I did. Um…"

"Esme brought some… unique cookies over." I looked at the cookies she pointed at. They didn't look at all appetizing.

"Oh please! They were dreadful. I admitted I was a horrible cook and your mom taught me what real cookies should be like." Mrs. Cullen said pleasantly. I smiled, she seemed nice, maybe I could ask her.

"What happened to Bella?" I asked casually, grabbing a cookie.

"Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"They left earlier from school today."

"Oh my! I think I've been here for far too long! I had no idea! Why hasn't Carlisle called me!?" she cried startled and full of worry. I shouldn't have talked. "I'm sorry Martha, I have to leave. Thank you for everything." And with surprising speed she left.

"Clark!"

"I-I figured she must have known!"

My mom sighed frustrated and took the untouched cookie from my hand angrily.

**So… what did you guys think!? Hope you liked it! Please please pretty please review!!! It would make my day! :D thanks for reading! **


End file.
